Sweet, Sweet Revenge
by Otaku Maiden
Summary: Finale part of the Jail Bait series. Ben gets his revenge on Kevin with Gwen's help.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or any of its affiliating characters._

_Last sequel to Jail Bait! Hopefully you like it..._

* * *

As Gwen entered the Plumbers base, she saw Ben standing by the lockers, calmly pouring the contents of one bottle into another. _'Strange, I thought Ben would be continuing his plot for revenge against Kevin.'_ Instead, Ben was leaning by his locker, humming a soft tune. "Ben, what are you doing?" She asked. As she got closer to her cousin, she realised that it was actually Kevin's locker that was open and the bottle was actually from said ruffian's locker.

"Pouring hair remover into Kevin's conditioner." Ben said coolly.

"Nice." Came the redhead's sarcastic response.

As the cousins stood next to one another, Kevin ran pass them, shouting, "I know one of you is messin' with me and I would be demanding answers right now if I wasn't runnin' right now!" He slammed the bathroom door behind him, locking it, yelling obscenities that could be heard in the locker room.

The brunette turned his attention to his cousin, cocking an eyebrow questionably. "Laxative mixed into brownies?"

"Visine in his soda when he wasn't looking." Gwen said in a whispered tone.

"Nice." Ben said, giving Gwen a mischievous smile.

Every since the night Gwen made Ben sleep over, they have concocted a plan to make Kevin pay for his cruel unfunny jokes at Ben's expense after his brief time in NASA's jail. One retaliation prank led to another; the Tennyson cousins continuing with the cruel pranks until the raven-haired teen would finally break and give Ben a proper apology.

"By the way, Ben," Gwen interrupted Ben from pouring the remainder of the hair remover in the conditioner bottle. "Kevin's car had a terrible stench when I walked passed it. What did you do?"

"I managed to get a skunk in his car and let her do her business in it." Ben spoke softly, finally placing the conditioner/hair remover concoction back inside Kevin's locker.

"How did you get a skunk in the car?" Gwen asked, intrigued.

"Never underestimate a skunk and the power of catnip." Ben answered with a smirk.

"There's no way that a skunk can be lured with catnip!" Gwen laughed.

Before Ben could reply with a clever remark, Kevin emerged from the bathroom, limping and holding his stomach from the pain of experiencing painful bowel movements and throwing up. Walking towards the cousins, defeat and pain was evident in his features.

"Alright, I get it — the skunk spraying and shittin' in my ride; messin' with my food; settin' my Plumbers badge and my cell in foreign languages — " Ben gave Gwen a quick glance, indicating that he was impressed with her hacking skills. "Callin' my house and makin' my mother think I'm some baby-daddy —" Gwen quirked her eyebrow at Ben, shocked yet impressed that Ben imitated a female's voice on the phone to perform such a hoax. "And that's only in the last 24 hours!" Kevin sighed, defeated by the combined evil wit of the cousins that he considered as the most important people in his life, next to his mother. Kevin let out a tired sigh. "I know when I'm licked." He turned his attention to Ben, a sincere, apologetic expression on his usually hardened face. "Ben, I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings after you were arrested in Florida. You wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me – so, yeah – I was an ass and I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Kevin – and apology accepted." Ben said. He went into Kevin's locker and threw the conditioner bottle in the garbage.

"Hey!" Kevin exclaimed, eyes widening at the action. "I apologised! Why did you do that for?"

"Trust me, Kev." The brunette said to the raven. "Your hair would thank me for it."

"Whatever – " came the exhausted reply. "I'm goin' home. After the shit you two put me through, I'm tired. I'll see ya tomorrow." As the brute left the base, Gwen turned to Ben and asked, "So, how did it feel getting even with Kevin?" Gwen knew she had fun being bad for a day, but since it was Ben who needed the release more than her, she wondered how the brunette felt getting the rage out of his system.

"What can I say?" Ben said with a wicked grin. _"Revenge was sweet!"_

* * *

_Well, that's the end! What did you think?_

_Constructive criticisms and reviews are always welcome! :)_


End file.
